the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward
Squidward Tentacles (not Squidward Tennisballs, Tentpoles, or Tortellini) is one of the main characters in the popular animated television series, Spongebob Squarepants. He lives next door to Spongebob and Patrick in his Easter Island head house. He works at the Krusty Krab restaurant with Spongebob (and Mr. Krabs, this is very important), working as the cashier. He is frequently referenced on The Mysterious Mr. Enter, notably having an entire episode devoted to the top ten worst "Squidward Torture Porns". Despite being referred to as torture "porns", they do not feature Squidward in any sexual position whatsoever, unless you are into BDSM. While these are not pornographic in nature, it must be noted that Squidward has an incredibly large penis. it’s even larger than Mr Krabs’s. Physical Description Despite his name, Squidward is an octopus. And despite the fact that he is an octopus, he only has six limbs. Two of his tentacles make his arms, while four of them form his legs. Despite being quadropedal, Squidward usually walks with two of his tentacles acting as one leg, as if he were bipedal. Instead of hands and feet, Squidward has tentacles. The back of these tentacles are a dark shade of blue, with his suction cups an even darker shade. Squidward does not wear pants, presumably due to having the previously mentioned four legs, leaving his crotch and rear end open for everyone to see. However, Squidward does wear a brown turtleneck shirt with short sleeves. This covers his skinny, slender figure. Squidward has a big, long, soft, smooth, round bulbous nose that extends down his face and goes under his mouth. Squidward has long, ovular eyes that go from his head to his nose, with long dark red irises. His eyelids, which are the same blue-green color as the rest of his skin, are usually out and down, as he has to deal with Spongebob a lot of the time. Squidward's massive, shiny, smooth bald scalp covers his large head. It has eight specks scattered on top of it. It is very shiny, and various characters have been shown to be able to see their reflection from the back of Squidward's head. Personality and relationship with others. Squidward is well-known for his grouchy personality, acting as a futile "voice of reason" type of character during many of Spongebob, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs' shenanigans, typically resulting in him receiving physical or mental pain in certain episodes. While Spongebob seems to care deeply for Squidward, at one point singing about how Squidward is his best friend in the world, and in another episode saying goodbye to Squidward twice, because he "really likes Squidward", Squidward claims to hate Spongebob and Patrick, though, on certain occasions, he has admitted that his hatred is fake. Squidward is an aspiring artist, having created many paintings that display himself in many abstract concepts, such as "Bold and Brash", or a variation of Michaelangelo's Statue of David, but with Squidward's nose. Despite the effort he puts into his art, it is seen as mediocre by the general public. At one point, Squidward tried to live off of his art, however, nobody was interested in buying it, so he resorted to eating it. Regardless of the public's hatred of art, Squidward continues to paint away, creating numerous works as the series goes on. Besides his work as an artist, Squidward is also a musician, playing the clarinet. He refers to his clarinet as "Clarrie" and cares for it deeply. Much like his art, though, his clarinet work has been recieved very poorly, having been compared to, among other things, the sound of a dying animal. Regardless, Squidward's clarinet music did appeal to the citizens of Tentacle Acres, though they were known for being very similar in tastes to Squidward. Squidward has also shown a taste for interpretive dance, though not as much as his love for art and music. He has been able to stretch his body in incredible and graceful positions, though his performance was overshadowed by Spongebob's role as the janitor. He still practices dance, though, as shown in "Squidville". Despite his grouchy behavior, Squidward has shown the desire to have fun from time to time, such as when he messed around with a reef blower, or when he built a massive snowfort to protect him from Spongebob and Patrick's efforts to hit him with a snowball. His personality fluctuates between episodes, usually depending on the writer. Relationship with the Mysterious Mr. Enter During his exploits on the show, Squidward has been the subject of lots of torture. As the series went on, this caught the attention of Mr. Enter. In his Animated Atrocities reviews of Spongebob Squarepants episodes, Mr. Enter feels lots of sympathy for the poor octopus, leading to the previously mentioned Animated Atrocities episode, "Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns". Some say Mr. Enter wishes he could hug squidwar and give him a kiss on the nose to make him fell better. In Growing Around Due to his love for Squidward, it is possible that Mr. Enter's upcoming animated series, Growing Around, will feature Squidward as a recurring character. Rumor has it that Nayolfa is working with Nickelodeon to feature Squidward in Growing Around. They also say it will be the best crossover of the century. Gallery Trivia * Squidward was given his name because "OctoWard just didn't sound right", according to the creators of Spongebob. * Many of Squidward's art pieces are spoofs of famous real-life artworks, such as the Mona Lisa, or the previously noted Statue of David. * Squidward had a musical number in the Atlantis Squarepantis episode, which had him traversing many famous works of art. * Spongebob, Patrick, and even Gary have all impersonated Squidward in the past. * Squidward absolutely loves Krabby Patties, though he has tried to deny it. * Squidward's house has shown signs of sentience, such as when it tried to snoop in on Spongebob and Patrick's secrets. * On episode seven of the Youtube channel Game Grumps' playthrough of Pokemon Emerald, famous Let's Player Egoraptor erroneously refers to the game as "Squidward". Mr. Enter has refused to comment on this. Category:SpongeBob Squarepants